


Mixed Prompts - Harry Potter

by requests-are-very-welcome (cinsity)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Crazy Harry, Crazy Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Gen, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Other, Slytherin Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Harry Potter, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinsity/pseuds/requests-are-very-welcome
Summary: I am a writer, but I am also a university student. I may write these stories, after awhile, or I may not. Feel free to use my prompts, and credit me or whatever so I can read them. Or comment them under the prompt, I don't know. Some prompts are more detailed than others.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Death Eater Characters/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Weasley Family, Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	1. Dark Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number-Four Privet Drive consisted of three extraordinarily normal people, and one extraordinarily abnormal person. He was called Harrison James Potter, and he was the best kept secret of Privet Drive. Sometimes Harrison was called Harry, though he did not learn this himself until primary school. You see, Harry also had another name, one that he was called strictly by his fellow residents of Number-Four Privet Drive. This name was Freak. However, Freak learned. Freak was smarter than he was able to show, so he could not be credited. Nevertheless, he listened. He understood. Due to this, Freak learned how to become Harry, and quickly situated himself in his new life so he would no longer be Freak. Freak died at Number-Four Privet Drive. Freak died along with the others.

Across the Great Hall, there was a man of decent-age. This man was reading a newspaper, looking over crescent-shaped glasses. Suddenly, the man grew pale. The newspaper fell, and the man's head shot up, locking eyes with a young boy in the process. The two continued staring, until the boy found himself a seat by his blonde classmate. Albus Dumbledore and Harrison Potter were at a standstill.


	2. HP/TBD DE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/to be determined Death Eater
> 
> Harry, after falling for a Death Eater, begins to arrange a truce with Voldemort over letters. The Wizarding World is in for a shock when Harry Potter is revealed to be neutral, and a supporter of a new, extremely charismatic man in the political scene.

_Voldemort,_   
_First off, is there another name I can call you? Because there's no way I'm calling you my lord, and I'm not a fan of Voldemort._ _I know you're not a fan of your Muggle name._ _Anyway._   
_One of your followers is my lover, and they have recently informed me of your old ideals. This may be a shock, but I honestly agree with you. Well, past-you at least. Plus, I'm not too fond of dying._   
_I was hoping we could call a truce of sorts? You don't kill me and some others, stay political, and I stay out of your way? I could even support you politically. But I can't stand for murder._   
_I can even help you regain your sanity, if you haven't yet._   
_I hope you consider._   
_Harry J. Potter_   
_Lord of the most Ancient House of Potter_   
_Heir to the most Noble and Ancient House of Black_   
_Heir to the most Ancient House of Slytherin_   
_Heir to the most Ancient House of Peverell_   
_Consort of the most Ancient House of ** ~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	3. HP/GG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter
> 
> Gellert Grindelwald, having also mastered Death, shows Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore is not all he seems, and they raise a reborn Tom Riddle together.

Gellert did master death but his visions allowed him to see that if he truly wished to be happy, he must wait. Therefore, Gellert bides his time in Nurmengaurd, secretly traipsing when he pleases. Then Harry Potter is born.   
Gellert sees himself and Harry raising a child - a child called Tom Riddle.  
Gellert is angered by Albus' treatment of Tom, his future de-aged son.


	4. HP/RL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Remus Lupin
> 
> One day, Harry Potter, trapped in his animagus form runs into Remus Lupin. Thankfully, both wolf and man adore the little snake. And, eventually, they adore Harry as well.

Snake animagus Harry befriends Remus.  
Harry accidentally got trapped in his animagus form young. He leaves the Dursleys, happy to have an escape. He doesn't understand as he hasn't started Hogwarts yet.  
Harry would stay as a snake with Remus all summers, and all of the time before Hogwarts.  
Sometimes Severus Snape could be found with a rather companionable snake as well.  
Unknown when Harry's true self is revealed. Remus senses his magic and believes the snake to be a familiar, Severus most likely thinks similarly but cannot sense it as the wolf can.


	5. Newt/Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander/Original Percival Graves
> 
> Artemis and Graves are both tasked to take down Grindelwald. Theseus is freaking out, unaware of his brother's night life, and Graves is falling for the freckled assassin he always stumbles upon near crime scenes.

During the day, Newt Scamander is an adorable, extremely kind man. He works to rehabilitate animals and bakes, reads, or gardens in his little free time. At night, Artemis is an international agent of the government (MI-5/6/7?), doubling as a mercenary for hire. Crime lord Gellert Grindelwald is no match for Artemis or Newt Scamander. Neither is Detective Percival Graves, though in a very different way.


	6. DM/TBD Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy/to be determined Weasley
> 
> In order for the Weasleys to regain their place in high society, they are given the rare chance of procuring a marriage contract. The catch? The only available family is the Malfoy family.

When the Weasley family managed to recover from their previous blood traitor status, they must arrange a marriage contract with their adversaries: the Malfoys. As Draco Malfoy is one of the few, influential purebloods without a marriage contract arranged, the Weasleys wish to create a family tie and revoke their previous enemy house standing. But which Weasley will be on the contract? And will the Malfoys even consider accepting?

There are obviously other factors than just money, I am simply unsure of them. Possibly a mission from Dumbledore? Or just an attempt to make the world a better place?


	7. SS/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape/Original Character
> 
> Nearly everything is the same except Severus Snape has a bonded, a few more godchildren (due to the bonding), and he's a bit less of a prat.

Severus' bonded does not like Dumbledore, or the Dursleys.

"Severus, they can stay here," Albus began, only to be cut off.  
"Albus," Snape interrupted, "you know we can't do that. Their feelings toward you are no secret."  
"My dear boy, I know. I would be willing to set my personal feelings aside to offer them housing."  
"However," Severus butted in, "they would not. And such a truce could not last, Albus."  
Harry turned toward Hermione in shock. _What?_ Harry mouthed.

To explain the above scene, Harry and Hermione ended up accidentally spying on Severus and Albus' discussion. Thus, they realised Severus had at least one important person in his life. The students realised the implications and are shocked by the implications that Severus Snape may be married.*

* "Bonded, Harry," Ron corrected. He only received twin glares in response. Ron raised his hands in surrender and returned to his chess game, momentarily ignoring his best mates.


	8. HP/RL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Remus Lupin
> 
> Young werewolf Harry feels drawn toward Remus' abode after leaving his previous pack.

"What're you called?" The man asked, before clarifying, "What's your name?"

"I am... not sure. Before the pack, I was only ever called Freak, or Worthless. Alpha Numero said that is not a... real name."

The man startled but quickly schooled his expression. "What did your pack call you?"

"I was a minor omega, so I never needed a... title."

"Well, how about Harrison?" The man inquired. "Harrison Black. I had a friend once, with a cub called Harry, and my best mate is a Black. He would be willing to give you a place to live, even just to spite his family.

Needless to say, clingy Harry ends up staying with Remus. It takes the oblivious duo a bit to realise they are mates. Sirius was never imprisoned in this. Harry is likely in his late teens, just naïve. 


	9. SB/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black/Original Malfoy Character
> 
> Another Malfoy child pulls a pureblood as they fall for Sirius.

Another member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight pulls a typical high society move as they fall for their first cousin once-removed.


	10. Off HP/SS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly insane, traumatised Harry Potter had immediately become besotted with Severus Snape upon meeting him. Unfortunately for Severus - at first - Harry manages to procure a marriage contract.

Could also be HP/RL or HP/SB.  
With Sirius it would be more comical, as he would also be a bit off. Remus would be even more reluctant than Severus, forcing Harry to guilt-trip him, among other things.


	11. Sane Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually Bellatrix Black (no longer Lestrange)/Sirius Black
> 
> After divorcing from the Lestrange family, the Dark Lord gifts Bellatrix with an abused Harry Potter. With the aid of Sirius, who Bellatrix bonded with in Azkaban, the inseparable Black cousins raise Harry.

Bellatrix didn't bring shame to the house of Lestrange because years after the peak of the war, things changed. Bellatrix's insanity was a product of forced miscarriage. When the orphaned Harry Potter is discovered to be a survivor of abuse, the Dark Lord saves the boy and offers him to a recently escaped Bella. After bonding in Azkaban, Sirius and Bellatrix are inseparable. Motherhood helps Bella cope, and the two Blacks raise Harry together. Bella eventually gains enough sanity to divorce Rodolphus, who doesn't seem to mind. Soon after, Sirius proposes, and a new Lord and Lady Black are announced. With the aid of magical blood transfusions, the Blacks manage to slowly withdraw James and Lily Potter's blood by replacing it with their own; making Harry a complete Black.

Bella is pardoned after it is discovered she cursed the Longbottoms justifiably. The Longbottoms fired first and killed the unborn heir to an Ancient and Noble House (Lestrange).

Sirius comes to terms with the Potters' deaths in Azkaban. The Dark Lord may not have done it? Also, thanks to Bella and Harry, Sirius has no qualms joining Voldemort.


	12. HP/AnDo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Antonin Dolohov
> 
> Excerpt, regarding a cardinal Patronus or two. Purely due to my love of cardinals. Harry has a stalker, who is now likely to develop a cardinal Patronus, as Harry's recently changed to that. Snape/Lily/James paralells via (OC or TBD student)/HP/AnDo.

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry claimed, watching his Patronus emerge and move about. His beautiful, classic stag, a remnant of his father - was no more. Instead, a much smaller figure was in place. A rather familiar figure. Antonin's favourite creature: a muggle cardinal bird. A female, muggle cardinal bird. Not a very common Patronus. The only other person Harry knew of to have a cardinal Patronus was Antonin - and his was a male. Unlike his father's stag, this would stick out. This was noticeable. Harry was not thrilled with Antonin right now.  
Harry grumbled as his Patronus, now called —*, flew around with Hedwig. Nagini watched on with jealousy from the floor, hissing obscenities at the birds. Thankfully, the spitting, shrunken snake was distracted as —** came in the room, stopping to stroke her. Harry ignored —**, still focused on his Patronus. Well, there may be one good point to all of this, Harry decided: his stalker. Like his parents, Lily and James had mates as their Patronuses. Meanwhile, Snape, the twat obsessed with his mother for years, had a doe Patronus; a mock of Lily's. The differing pairings revealed who was in love, and who was obsessed. Taking note of this, Harry realised that his stalker's Patronus was also likely to become a female cardinal.   
Harry slowly grinned as he stood. Maybe this wasn't all bad. If he could at last catch his stalker, he would have at least one less person on his back. Maybe he needn't yell at Antonin after all.

* TBD cardinal Patronus name.

** TBD person who entered room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plural of patronus is patroni, but the plural of the term as coined in the books is Patronuses (Google).


	13. Uncle TMR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventual Harry Potter/Bartemius Crouch Jr.?
> 
> Voldemort becomes a mentor/uncle to Harry.

Mentor Quirrelemort becomes like an uncle to Harry  
Harry is a bit sad when Quirrel dies, but understands (and accepts he really only bonded with Voldemort)  
After Voldemort regains a body Harry meets (recovering from Imperius) Barty  
Barty and Harry instantly bond  
Barty is eventually an exhausted DADA professor  
Barty doesn't really bother to hide his DE ways; and since few are bothered, it's all good (anyone see those Barty cosplay tiktoks? Inspiration.)  
Possible HP/BCJr.?


End file.
